An Unexpected Meeting
by yhim817
Summary: Post 3x11. Charming and Hook are looking for Philip and Aurora for their help. Of course, things don't go exactly as planned considering the royalty have a pretty good reason for distrusting Hook. Captain Charming bromance with mentions of Captain Swan.


A/N: I couldn't help it. I had to write at least one Captain Charming fic...there's just so many things that can be written with these two! Hope you people enjoy! Leave a review too :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

They had been hiking for about three days. It was just Killian and David. A group bigger would attract attention from the ogres.

"We've got about a few more hours walking until we reach Philip and Aurora's castle." David said as he paused in his walking. He looked around for a moment before lowering his pack. "We should probably take a break right now."

"I know you, and I know that you can keep going. Why take a break when we're almost there?" Killian asked, refusing to set down his own things.

"Because I'm hungry and it doesn't matter what time we reach them. We still have a few months before we can even think about going back for Emma and Henry." David said, pulling out a piece of bread and cheese from the pack. "Besides, it's getting dark and it you know it's not a good idea to keep going after dark."

Killian glared at him, but didn't argue. "Very well. I'll go look for firewood then." He dropped his pack unceremoniously and started walking away.

"Hook, wait!" David called out.

Killian turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to continue.

"I know you want Emma and Henry back as much as I do." David narrowed his eyes for a moment, then gave the pirate a curious look. "Maybe even more. But we'll get them back. She'll break this new curse and everything will be set right again. We just have to have hope."

Killian gave him a forced smile. "You're right, mate. But I believed it to be popular opinion that villains weren't allowed to have hope."

David eyed Killian as he weighed his next words. "Which is exactly why I'm reminding you again."

Killian stared at David, pondering his words. He had no witty remark for it though. It wasn't exactly the time either. So he just gave a small nod before walking back into the forest for firewood.

His mind started wandering as he picked up twigs and small branches. It had been three months since they were sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Every day, he could feel a small piece of him dying, but he continued holding onto hope. That's what the Charming's did to survive and they seemed to be doing okay. Why shouldn't it work for him?

Images of Emma flooded his mind and he had to actually stop a few times to compose himself.

_Good._

Killian would make sure that was not the last word she said to him. It couldn't be. He would be content with anything, whether she was crying out his name in passion or yelling at him in anger, so long as he heard her voice once again. He did have a special preference for the first option however.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a particularly good-looking piece of wood. He picked it up, adding it to his pile when he notice a small flower that had been hiding underneath it.

Even in the waning light, he could tell what it was. It was a buttercup. Killian set down the firewood he had gathered to pluck the flower. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he gave the small flower a single twirl. He remembered Liam always telling him that his mother's favorite flower was a buttercup. She would say it was symbol of hope, even though it really wasn't.

"On your feet."

Killian's hand clenched the flower when he felt the tip of a blade being pressed into throat. He looked up at the other end of the sword as he stood. "I don't believe we've met. Don't you think you're giving a rather rude first impression with this ambush?"

The man narrowed his eyes, pressing the blade further into Killian's throat, making him take one step back. "I know exactly who you are and _what_ you are. So if you want to speak of first impressions, I can honestly say you have a reputation that ruins it for you."

Killian smirked. "Can I merely point out that at least you knew exactly who I was when you first saw me? You on the other hand…well, I still can't figure out who you are. It's better to have some kind of reputation than none, mate."

The man gave a signal with his hand and men everywhere started coming from the forest. Two came directly up to Killian and pulled his arms behind his back. all the while, the man that first approached him kept his sword pressed into his throat. Killian knew if he put up a fight he'd be killed. This thought was confirmed when he heard a click and the weight of his hook leaving his arm.

A gag was placed over his mouth, despite his attempts to move his head away. Of course a little more pressure was applied to the sword and he stopped moving, staring the man down instead.

When Killian was finally tied and gagged, the man sheathed his sword, looking incredibly smug. "And as far as reputations go, I have one too. The name's Prince Philip."

Killian's eyes widened and he quickly started protesting, but the gag made him completely incoherent. A hood was placed over his head and Killian felt himself being pushed forward.

Killian had spent the night in a cell, but no one would listen to him as he tried to make them listen to his story. After a while, he figured there was no point. No one was going to listen to him. He just had to hoped David figured out where he was and come for him. So he did his best to try and get some sleep, despite his dreams being plagued with Emma.

* * *

In the morning, he was escorted out, the hood and gag placed on him again. He was guided through several hallways before a hand was placed on his back and he was roughly shoved forward. The force made him fall to the ground and he cried out as his knees hit what only felt like marble flooring. He might not look over three hundred years old, but his knees felt all those years come rushing back.

The hood was still over his head, but he could hear people whispering behind him. Judging from the echo, he was in a large room. Killian guessed it was the throne room. Royalty loved to flaunt their high position over criminals.

Killian wondered what Emma would do if she could see him now. Would she just shake her head or perhaps laugh? He knew she'd vouch for him in the end though.

The hood was suddenly pulled off and Killian's eyes squinted shut. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the sudden change of lighting and looked up to the person who pulled of the hood. He put on his trademark smirk around the gag and inclined his head forward in a show of respect. It was Sleeping Beauty after all.

"What are you doing back here?" she demanded, pointing a dagger at him.

Killian rolled his eyes and moved his jaw around. He knew she couldn't be that dull to think he could speak through a gag.

She narrowed her eyes before reaching forward and cutting off his gag.

Killian sighed in relief as he opened and closed his mouth. "Gods, you have no idea how good this feels," he moaned.

"Answer my question," Aurora ordered, point the dagger in front of him again.

Killian sighed. "I'm searching for a way to get back to Emma Swan and her son, Henry."

Aurora shook her head. "Why? So you can kill them too?"

"I would just like to point out I have gone three months without killing anyone. A personal best actually." he frowned, "Wait, do ogres count?"

"Do not play games with me, pirate!" Aurora exclaimed. "Why are you really here?"

"I've told you, lass. I am telling you nothing but truth right now." Killian said, a hint of frustration entering his voice.

"Where's Cora?"

"Last I checked, she was dead."

"So then who are you with now?"

Killian actually laughed. "Oh, lass, if I told you, then you really wouldn't believe me,"

"Aurora darling, look who it is!"

Killian saw Prince Philip come in. Killian smiled as he saw none other than Prince Charming following him. "Ah, and I was beginning to think that I hadn't won you over, mate!" he called out.

David took one look at Killian and stopped. He shook his head and exhaled heavily. "You've got to be joking," he mumbled. "How did I know you'd be here?"

Both Aurora and Philip looked from Killian to David. "You know him?" Aurora asked.

David nodded. "It's good to see you, Aurora." he said first, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"You too, James." Aurora said with a confused smile. "But…what are you doing here? I thought everyone was stuck in a different world."

"James? Don't you mean David?" Killian spoke up.

David shot him a glare before looking back to Aurora and Philip. "I was just explaining to Philip that another curse came, this time cast by Peter Pan. It's a long story, but it sent almost everyone back here."

"Except for Emma and Henry." Aurora finished.

David frowned, then looked to Killian. He nodded in understanding. "Hook told you about it then."

"Yes, I did. Now could someone please untie me and let me stand?" Killian grumbled.

Aurora pointed the dagger back at him. "Why would any of us do that?"

"David, or James, whatever you call him, will because I'm _helping_ him."

"Is he your prisoner then?" Philip asked. "Because we found him wandering the forest completely unrestrained. I can't imagine how he managed to escape though."

"No, he's not my prisoner. He really is trying to help." David said. "So do you think you can untie him?"

"He's a _pirate_. He's _Captain Hook_! Do you have any idea what he does? He even took my own heart out!" Aurora exclaimed.

David gave Killian a curious look. Killian just shrugged. "Yes, well, Emma slightly betrayed me on the beanstalk and I was just trying to get to Rumpelstiltskin still. I honestly do regret my actions however and I am doing my best to prove I'm somewhat different."

David shook his head again before looking back to Philip and Aurora. "I know a lot probably doesn't make any sense, but _Killian_ has shown some changes. Changes for the better. And he's helping to find Emma and Henry."

"He probably has some kind of hidden agenda though. How can you possibly trust him?" Philip asked.

David chuckled a little, "Because of the way he looks at my daughter."

Philip and Aurora said nothing. They honestly didn't know how to respond.

"Now can I be untied?" Killian asked.

David didn't wait for permission from Philip or Aurora. He bent down and figured out how to unlock the shackles and helped Killian to his feet. Keeping a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Philip and Aurora. "I trust him. I understand if this means you don't want to help anymore though."

Philip stepped forward. "We'll help you with anything you need. How about a meal first? You two look famished,"

"Yes, well the prince has been eating all the bread and cheese." Killian muttered.

Aurora eyed the pirate warily. "I'll let the cooks know." she said leaving the throne room.

"We can get horses ready for when you go back as well." Philip said. "We have a fine black stallion actually that I personally think is the best horse I've ever encountered."

"That's all fine, but what I would really like is to have my hook back. When can I expect to receive that?" Killian asked.

"As soon as you're both on your way," Philip said with a pleasant smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Now, James, you said there was a lot more to the story. How about we discuss it in the meeting hall?"

David and Killian followed Philip out of the throne room. "I honestly didn't think you would make them let me go that quickly," Killian said quietly.

"I know a pirate who would say that would've been bad form," David responded

Killian smirked. "I knew I was growing on you,"

David rolled his eyes. "Don't push it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate."


End file.
